The primary goal of this proposal is to test specific hypotheses that a number of prospectively obtained psychosocial variables, personal losses or disappointments, unpleasant affects and social resources predict later complications of coronary heart disease. In addition tests will be made of hypotheses pertaining to other possible course predictors, demographic and behavioral. The population includes 978 patients entering the CCU over four years, 1973-1976, with myocardial infarction (75%) and coronary insufficiency (25%). Eighty percent are males and twenty percent are females. After initial data collection just prior to hospital discharge, patients are seen every 4 months for seven contacts and then every 8 months for four contacts, a total of 11 follow-ups during five years. Initial hospital predischarge data include the following independent variables: 1) antecedent demographic, comorbidity, family health, and prodromal clinical symptoms, social change and home dissatisfactions, 2) diagnosis and severity of the index coronary event, 3) post-event affects dimensions and a 6-hour Holter ECG recording for arrhythmias. At each subsequent follow-up the same interval clinical status, social circumstances, concurrent affects and ECG recording are again obtained. The main criterion variables are recurrence of acute infarction and/or sudden death. Biannual survival-mortality information will continue to be determined for a total of five years for each patient. The data will be organized on the computer to allow for retrieval for analyses of interrelations of single and combinations of the above independent variables with criteria at a given point in time and with patterns of measure changing over time, to test initial hypotheses and to generate new prognostic indices.